


First Kiss

by sladins



Series: 30 prompt OTP challenge [5]
Category: DCU, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, mostly just teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 15:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16140062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sladins/pseuds/sladins
Summary: Prompt #5 KissingThe first kiss scene from "Safe" told from Dick's POV.





	First Kiss

My metabolism is running too hot, ready for way more action and exertion than I've been getting from sitting in a car for an entire day, I feel like I'm going to crawl out of my skin. When we get to the room I can't wait to take my clothes off, can't stand being so restricted by civvies anymore, miss the flexibility of my suit, and teasing Slade is definitely a nice bonus. He sits to take his boots off and I can feel him watching me. I'm so fucking restless, need some stimulation after way too many hours of monotony. Driving non-stop for days is really starting to get to me.

I turn on the TV, do some push ups, sit ups, stretches. A cheap imitation of my usual routine but I'm already starting to feel a little better. I feel the tension ease as energy radiates out through my muscles.

I'm standing and stretching, touching my toes, when I hear Slade chuckle, presumably at me, rude. I look over at him, hoping my annoyance is clear. I think of saying something, a little retort or jab, but he just looks at me, doesn't seem to have any further comments. I settle for studying him while focusing on moving my body, dropping into a handstand to walk in circles on my hands.

Then he's laughing out loud, trying to talk through it ‘I'm sorry hahaha you're just all over the place haha you can't sit still hahaha I suppose you have excess energy from sitting in the car all day. I can make more frequent pit stops, if you don't mind them slowing us down a little. We could spar if you think that'll help. The hotel has a pool if you want to go swimming in the morning. Whatever you like but you need to release all that energy and tension’

I want to be offended but behind the amusement and mockery he's genuinely caring and perceptive. I can't find the indignance of my initial reaction, instead I just feel warmth, deep in my gut, feel cared about, he's trying to help and I even feel like he might just be laughing because he finds me cute. That's it then.

I hand-walk over to him, spread my legs into a split and sit in his lap ‘I can think of something’ it's my turn to chuckle then as I press my ass against him, reach back and pull his arms around me, play with the soft hair on them. I press my back against him, lean my head on his broad shoulder. He smells really good and he's so warm and I realize after a moment that I've been rocking my hips, I thank the gods that it's too dark to see me blush at that.

'Is this okay?’ I don't usually talk when I'm doing something like this but he's so quiet it makes me nervous and I worry I've misread the situation entirely. I do my best to turn, try to meet his eye where it shines in the dark. Then he chuckles, a gentle rumble that soothes me somehow, and hugs me tight.

'Yes it's okay, but’ My muscles go rigid, breath catching behind a lump in my throat. He kisses my cheek, scratchy but very sweet ‘It's just a little fast for me kid’ I sigh and the lump disappears. I feel like I can breathe again and I roll my eyes at the false alarm and the whole situation, but also at Slade being so conventional, downright gentlemanly, weird.

'We haven't even kissed, or gone on a date, or discussed… things’ he continues, I let myself relax, everything seems okay. He kisses my shoulder and I let myself focus on how good he feels, his big arms around me still holding me 'You haven't even made your feelings all that clear to me’ I don't know where he's going with this but I figure I can make one thing clear so I press back against him, let him know how I feel, the way I always do with Bats.

I guess that's not what he meant because he keeps talking 'Hmm well, yes those feelings are very clear but you know very well that's not what I mean Robin’ I just sigh, trying to figure things out. Then he's scooping me up, hands under my knees folding me up small. Maybe he's going to fuck me now, the thought makes me giddy and I can feel blood rushing to my cock.

He drops me on the bed, I'm still hoping he'll fuck me so I stay where I land on my hands and knees, arch my back. His hands grab my hips, a thrill races up my spine from where he's touching my skin, I'm a little confused about my underwear still being on but I'm still excited for whatever he plans to do with me.

Suddenly he's flipping me over onto my back, I gasp at the force of it. When I'm on my back I can see how hard I really am, I blush at the obvious tent in my underwear.

'Talk to me’ he says, I'm starting to get annoyed but when I look up at him he's smiling, nothing but genuine kindness in what I can see of his eye. All I wanted was for him to fuck me, I'm not used to this third degree. I look at him there at the foot of the bed standing over me, tall and handsome. Can't things just be simple, I roll my eyes but for some reason I'm not really that annoyed with him, again I just feel cared about, like he wants to be my friend.

He just stares down at me, concentrating on me, it makes me a little uncomfortable and I'm not sure why. I'm not sure what to do or say, I've never been in a situation like this, is this what people do in normal relationships? Is that what this is, a relationship? The idea of having Slade as my boyfriend, my husband, I know the truth is I would love that, if he wasn't a hit man...

He turns on a light and sits on the floor criss cross applesauce.

'My name is Slade Wilson, I'm 47.’ he says it, reveals himself to me and all I can think is that his voice sounds nice. That's a good last name. Dick Wilson, the fantasy floods my mind for just a second, but it's stupid, why am I acting like a fucking 13 year old girl?

I sit up and lean towards Slade, reciprocity is only fair or whatever ‘I'm 19.’ here goes nothing ‘I'm Dick, I mean Richard Grayson, nobody calls me Richard though haha’ Bats might kill me but at least I'll have this. I move to kiss him, he kisses me back but it's just too be polite before he's pushing me back where I was.  
I know I'm being a beat but I can't help it when I audibly huff and pout, it's a little embarrassing but so is being rejected when I'm so clearly throwing myself at someone. I'm probably not my best but it doesn't affect Slade. I guess I have no choice here, the only way out is through and all that. I steel myself, try to figure out what to say.

'Alright look I… I just… Bruce uh I mean… Batman never… we don't really talk about this stuff…’ I take a deep breath, feel like I'm already saying too much, but something about Slade's honesty and kindness almost compels me to be vulnerable. I start again ‘He tells me what he wants and I'm happy to do it’ I pretend not to notice the way my voice cracks, look off to the side then back to Slade, why am I even going along with this ‘it's not a big deal. I'm definitely gay anyway so I'm honestly lucky and I should just be grateful’ I take a deep breath, definitely said too much 'but you want to talk about us haha wow sorry for rambling.’ he's still looking at me, still here for this shit show 'anyway I guess what I'm trying to say is uhh’ I smile, feeling a little cocky all of a sudden, I just really want him to fuck me already. I lean back on my elbows, I know I look sexy like this, especially with my cock still straining in my boxers ‘use me as you wish’ I even fucking wink.

His expression changes but I can't see much in the dark. He kisses my knee, very sweet, and lays his head against it.

'Dick I need you to understand something’ he's up on his knees leaning over me, his chin bumps my cock and it's such a tease but I can tell he's got other stuff on his mind ‘I don't want to speak ill of Batman, I understand that he is objectively more trustworthy and respected in your mind than I could probably ever hope to be. That said’ he takes a deep breath 'I would never make you do anything you don't want to. I know I've been wrong in the past and I will never forgive myself for that nor do I expect or even really want you to forgive me. I was stupid for many reasons. Regardless of my past actions I am speaking to you now as a genuinely changed man. I have died twice now and I see much more clearly, already saw much more clearly before dying the first time honestly. To me a relationship is a contract and I guarantee I will do right by you should you choose me as a partner. I want to make it clear that I abhor what you've implied to me about Batman. All I have in this world is my word and I give you my word that I am and will continue to be better for you, good for you and above all, safe for you’ He seems to notice me crying, tiny sobs that I try to stifle because I want to hear the rest of his speech, want to hear someone speak to me that way, so kind and full of undeniably real love, but he's not taking anymore. Instead he moves to be next to me, pulls me so close, so incredibly tender and caring 'I will not use you in any way. You're not a thing to be used, you are a person, a beautiful and kind person and I would be honored to be with you in any way. I'm so sorry for my past actions and any parallels between them and any other experiences you may have had in your life’ he kisses me then, softly just for a moment, it's reassuring in a way I've never felt before and he's petting my hair and wiping my tears.

'I'm sorry’ I try to talk but first my chest heaves a big, rib shaking sob 'Im just so’ another awful sob and I give up trying to talk for now. He just holds me, for a long time, my face wet in his chest.

Until finally I can breathe evenly. Tentatively, I push Slade away. It's not something I'm used to, not something that usually has much of an effect, but I try it out. I want to talk and I need some physical space to breathe. He moves away immediately and it's nice.

'I don't really want to talk about Bruce anymore today, okay?’ my eyes are still glossy and wet. I notice it's dark out now and blink away the last of the tears that obscure my vision. I laugh softly and enjoy being able to assert myself physically when I stop slades hand on its way to wipe the remaining tears ‘I do want to talk about us though’ it's the truth and I feel myself smile from deep in my soul 'To answer your questions, you kissed me just now, we went to that diner and practically held hands which I count as a date’ I pause to recall all of Slade’s questions 'ah yeah, I'm going to need you to clarify what “things” you want to discuss’ I smile again, so many emotions running wild inside me yet I feel at peace somehow, and incredibly turned on by the rawness of it all ‘Now to clarify my feelings. Well for one thing the entire time you had me as your forced apprentice I was hoping that you would “force” me to do something else’ I try to flirt, winking and throwing my head back in a laugh, but it comes out wrong, something jagged and aching there beneath the joking cockiness. I guess Slade hears it too because then he's petting my cheek and hair, I can't help but lean into the touch ‘I know I know, it's just a joke, honest’ I kiss his my thumb, starting to suck on it and looking up at Slade, it tastes like my tears and his sweat, a powerful cocktail of vulnerability that's strangely intoxicating. Slade’s cock twitches against my leg and it feels like a small victory. I lie back and cross my wrists above my head, feeling like a very good little slut, awfully cocky and proud of myself until he pulls his hand out of my mouth and kisses me on the nose, undoing anything I thought I'd done. I want to be mad but he's smiling down at me so sweetly.

‘Please continue’ he says and his tone is polite enough but his voice is low and gruff with obvious desire, almost a confirmation that he's getting hard because of me. The idea that I turned him on much, affected him that intensely, sends a thrill up my spine.

Still he's not giving in and I'm putting my best moves on him. I think he likes it when I'm a brat so I push it a little. 'Ugh you're no fun’ I roll my eyes and cross my arms but I know what he wants and I remind myself, the only way out is through ’Alright well I like you a lot. Always did and when I thought you died I was honestly surprised by how heartbroken I felt, thinking I'd missed my opportunity, trying so hard to be the fucking “hero” that I’d denied myself the chance for something I really wanted’ I have to admit this is nice, just talking, actually talking, like we're really friends 'its strange, talking to you, I usually only talk this way with my friends, my team, we're all very close. I even talk about uhh…’ Bruce, but I don't want to mention it again tonight ‘anyway this is nice, talking… uhm so yeah what are the “things”?’ I turn onto my front and arches his back, intentionally doing a bad job pretending I'm just stretching.

I guess it works because suddenly Slade’s pulled me on top of him and he's kissing me. A real kiss, different from any we've shared before, deep and hungry, full of emotion. He pulls me close and even bites my lip a few times. His mouth is better than I could've imagined and I can't stop myself from moaning into it, a high keening sound that I would usually stifle but I can't find any shyness or shame here. I grip Slade’s shirt and my hips grind down against him of their own accord, he's undeniably hard now and i don't think I've ever been this happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Might need more editing, first time I post something that's not like triple beta read. I was just really eager to get this out as soon as I got the idea to do it. I think Dick's characterization is pretty on point at least to me. Could've expanded more on certain things probably but idk I like it a lot as is. Let me know what you think <3
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments are love. If you'd like you can find me on Tumblr, I'm sladins there too.


End file.
